Secrets
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi are each a leader of one of the three brother gangs. They each have their own little dark secrets. Each more unexpected than the other. Sorry, I couldn't come up with an better summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been writing Naruto fanfics but decided I wanted to switch things up a bit. So here we go. Well this story just kinda came to me and I actually like it! I mean sure I mostly like my stories but I have a good feeling about this one. Well anywho, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets**

Chapter 1

Everyone has secrets. Some more severe than others and some not. Kenshin had a big secret, he had a girlfriend. Doesn't sound like much of a big deal does it? But the best part is that she doesn't know he's the leader of the Crimson clan, one of the brother gangs. Oh but it gets better, she's pregnant.

Kenshin let out a frustrated sigh. How was he supposed to be the leader of one of the brother gangs, father a child, and make sure the child's mother knows nothing? This could pose a problem and there was absolutely no way he was going to tell Sano and Aoshi, the two other brother gang leaders.

Aoshi is the leader of the Kunai clan. He was just a few years younger than Kenshin and had a good head on his shoulders. As a child he was taken in by a man named Okina who was the leader of the Kunai clan then. After his death Aoshi inherited the responsibility of clan leader and he was to take care of Okina's granddaughter, Misao. Misao is just mad about Aoshi though which most gang members see as a burden. But rumor has it that if anything happens to Aoshi, Misao gets everything. It's also been rumored that they've been seen together 'romantically'. But who knows? Rumors are rumors.

Sano's clan is called the Venom clan. Sano's not the sharpest guy in the world but his 2nd in command is a pretty cunning girl. Sano would do anything for her which causes his gang members to question his actual authority as their leader. But little do they know that the two have a secret that binds them together forever. Before Megumi arrived in his life Sano had been running his clan since the death of his beloved leader Captain Sagara, which puts him as the oldest leader of the three brother gangs even though he's the youngest out of all of them. Though his reign has been long he and Aoshi know there place as the lower brother gangs, all through out time the Crimson clan has been the ruling clan.

Finally having enough debating with himself, Kenshin went over to the Kunai hide out for the weekly meeting.

Aoshi was lying on the couch when Kenshin arrived. His head lay in Misao's lap. No wonder everyone thought they were romantically involved with each other.

Megumi and Sano sat across from them on the other couch. They sat on opposite ends of each other which meant there had been an argument.

Kenshin almost felt like turning around and heading back home. But this was his duty and his guardian, Hiko, had entrusted him with it.

"Hello Ken" Megumi greeted.

"Kenshin would you tell that insufferable woman that she is only my 2nd and has no say in any of my business unless she's asked." Sano spat.

"Sano, I swear if you…"

Aoshi had changed his position and now he was sitting up with his legs stretched out across the couch with Misao sitting on his lap. Once again that gave the couple effect.

"Oro?" Kenshin replied.

Sano and Megumi were in the midst of a big blow out.

"I believe we have business to discuss." Aoshi raised his voice.

Sano and Megumi silenced themselves and Kenshin took his seat.

"Before the meeting is called I'd like to ask a question Aoshi." Sano stated.

Aoshi nodded.

"Are you and Misao a 'couple'?"

"I am Misao's caretaker and what we do behind closed door is our business. But if you must know, Misao is _very_ close to me."

There was a moment of silence then the meeting was finally called to order.

"Umm, Kenshin?" Misao asked.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Are you feeling up to a meeting?"

"Not really Misao, why don't you hold it for me and I'll listen."

Misao was beaming. "Ok, we'll start with Sano and Megumi."

"I'd prefer if you didn't use our names together." Megumi muttered.

"The Tokugana gang tried to take over part of our territory but they were taken care of." Sano ignored Megumi's snide comment.

Attention turned to Aoshi.

"Nothing really for my clan, it's been rather peaceful."

"Anything to say Kenshin?" Misao asked before concluding the meeting.

"End of meeting. Let's eat."

After every meeting they always had a luncheon.

Kenshin wasn't acting normal but only Misao took note. She'd find out one way or another.

When Kenshin got home he stripped off everything but his boxers and fell into bed. He sighed and his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kenshin, it's me Kaoru."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Ok."

"I love you Kenshin and I hope this baby thing hasn't destroyed our relationship."

"No Kaoru, I still feel the same way about you I just have some things to work out."

"Oh well, I'd like to know if maybe we can have lunch on Friday?"

"Of course baby, I'll be at your house at 2:00."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

Kenshin rubbed his temples. He had a few options. He could either tell Kaoru he was a gang leader, tell Aoshi and Sano he was going to be a father, or just leave to be with Kaoru with a word to anyone. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

Misao sat down on the bed she and Aoshi shared. Aoshi was laying under the blankets reading a book.

"Is something troubling you?" He asked.

"No." She lied.

There was silence for awhile until Aoshi murmured something.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go to sleep."

"I have to change first."

She came back dressed in one of his t-shirts and laid down next to him.

"Good night."

"Night."

What truly was bothering Misao though was Kenshin. There was something truly eerie about him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well I kinda rambled towards the end but bare with me. Oh and if I made any screw ups forgive me. I'm really gonna have fun with Megumi and Sano's secret, hehehe! Anyways thanks for read and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah another chapter! Since I'm on summer break this really all I have to do so I should update like really soon. I'm really proud of this story because my older sis likes it and she hates most of my stories. Well anyways I hope you all like chap 2.

Disclaimer: Would I waste my time with this website if I owned Rurouni Kenshin? No, but I'm here so I obviously don't own it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets**

Chapter 2

On Friday Kenshin headed to his car so he could meet with Kaoru. Misao just so happened to drop by and managed to hide in his trunk. The car drive was a good three hours long. When they came to a stop Misao cracked the trunk a little so she could see more. They were in front of a small little house. It was a one story, light blue in color, and had a small little garden in the yard.

"_Why in the world would Kenshin be here?"_

Finally Kenshin and a woman probably a little older than herself walked out. Misao hadn't noticed before but Kenshin wasn't wearing his normal clothing. He usually wore a dark shirt, a black jacket, and his pants usually were black too, but today he was wearing a light blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans. The two got into the car and drove for about 10 minutes. Once both car doors shut Misao got out also. Kenshin and the woman took a seat at the little country restaurant. She, being as sly as she was, went to the shop next door to the restaurant and bought a disguise. Now her hair was up in a ponytail, she wore a white t-shirt and pale blue shorts, and to top it all off big sunglasses. She managed to get the booth right behind Kenshin's.

"Kenshin, I'm so glad everything's good between us. I want to give our baby everything."

Misao nearly choked. Had she heard that correctly?

"I want a good life for our child too but we live so far apart and I still have to work things out with my family. But I do promise you, I will be there for you and our little one."

"Thank you."

They leaned towards each other and kissed. Misao was in complete shock. Kenshin had knocked this girl up?

"I love you Kaoru."

"I love you too Kenshin."

Misao smiled. So her name was Kaoru? The other brother gangs would be pleased to here this.

Quickly, she stood up and headed back to the car. But Kenshin wasn't in charge of the most powerful brother gang for nothing. He noticed a tattoo of a kunai and a rose on her shoulder and Kenshin knew of only one person who had that tattoo. Misao was clever but still had a long way to go.

After dropping Kaoru off at home, Kenshin drove for a while and then pulled over. Now Misao was confused. _"_

_Maybe he stopped for gas or something."_ She assured herself.

Then the trunk opened.

"Next time try covering up your tattoo." Kenshin smiled.

"You mean you're not mad?"

"No. But now that you know my little secret you have to promise not to tell anyone." Kenshin's tone was harsher.

"Ok, but why?"

"No one needs to know. I'm not sure what exactly sure what I'm going to end up doing."

"Your secret's safe with me!" She smiled.

"Thank you. Now you can sit in the passenger seat if you like."

Smiling she hopped out of the trunk and got into the car. She felt so glad that Kenshin hadn't gotten angry with her.

Misao hadn't gone straight home after getting back from her little trip. She didn't even think about Aoshi interrogating her when she got home at 11pm.

She silently slipped into the room thinking Aoshi was asleep.

"Where have you been?" His deep voice filled the room causing her to shiver.

"I've been out."

"What are you trying to keep from me?"

"I'm not trying to keep anything from you Aoshi."

"Don't lie to me."

There was a long moment of silence. After she changed she took her spot next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her.

"You will tell me."

He placed a kiss on her neck.

"Aoshi…"

Misao rest her head against Aoshi's well built chest. Aoshi held Misao's naked body to himself.

"So, are you going to tell me where you were all day?"

"I was following Kenshin. I turns out he's going to be a father." She replied groggily.

"What?!" Aoshi shot up causing Misao to fall back and hit her head on the bed's headboard.

"Ouch!"

"I have to go! I need to talk to Sano."

Aoshi threw on some clothes and ran out of the room.

Misao bit her lip. She'd promised Kenshin she wouldn't tell and she'd managed to screw that up. With a sigh she got dressed. She decided that she should go talk to Kenshin in person.

She knocked on Kenshin's door, knowing he was awake already. Kenshin then opened the door. She pushed past him into his apartment.

"Kenshin, I'm so sorry! I didn't go straight home after our little trip yesterday so when I got home Aoshi asked me where I'd been and I tried to hide it but he slept with me and I had to tell him. So now he's on his way to tell Sano." Misao blurted.

"Misao I told you to keep it a secret!"

"I know and I'm so sorry Kenshin, I just…"

"Fell in love right?"

Misao nodded.

"I guess I can relate. I know that I love Kaoru and I took the chance to sleep with her and now I'm in this mess. So I guess I'm not angry."

"Thank you." She replied and scurried out the door.

Now that the guys knew all he could do was wait.

Aoshi and Sano burst into Kenshin's apartment around noon.

"Kenshin buddy! You're going to be a dad! Let's all go out and celebrate!"

Sano had clearly done some celebrating before he came considering he was stumbling.

"Kenshin when were you planning to tell us?" Aoshi's voice was cold.

"What's the big deal, I'm sure we all have some secrets."

"What's the big deal?! You're going to have a child!"

"Yes and I was going to work something out. I mean what about you, and your ways of persuasion?!"

Aoshi was silent.

"What?" Sano hiccupped.

More silence followed until eventually Aoshi got up and left.

"We're supposed to be brothers gangs, which means no secrets." He called as he slammed the door.

"Wait up!" Sano called and stumbled out.

Things were rocky between the brother gangs for a couple days. Sano was neutral, and Kenshin and Aoshi refused to speak. News spread to neighboring gangs. But what Misao heard from some of the Amzu clan members but her on the edge.

"So Kenshin has a girlfriend does he? Let's put an end to that."

"_Oh no! I have to get to Kaoru before they do!"_

Misao 'borrowed' Aoshi's car and sped to Kaoru's house. She knew the Amzu clan was all talk but if they thought about it so would others.

She finally reached her home and banged furiously on the door. The door swung open revealing Kaoru.

"Hi you don't know me but I have some urgent news."

Kaoru nodded.

"I'm Misao Makimachi and I work with your boyfriend. He probably hasn't told you this yet but he's the leader of the Crimson clan."

"The gang?!"

"Yeah. See he was going to work something out so you could be in his life and I kind of found out when I wasn't supposed to. So now more people know and you're in danger. People are trying to kill you and I need you to come with me." Misao said grabbing onto her wrist.

"Wait, how do I know you're not trying to kill me?"

She had a good point.

"Ok you know that the Crimson clan is a brother gang to the Kunai clan right?"

Kaoru nodded.

Misao rolled up her sleeve and revealed her Kunai tattoo.

"Ok, but I have some things I need to get."

"10 minutes and we need to go." Misao replied.

Kaoru came out with like 50 bag and boxes.

"I was planning to move." Kaoru explained.

They then set off.

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this, I'm the reason that everyone knows." Misao apologized.

"It's ok, I'm sure you had a good reason."

Misao nodded. This girl was really sweet.

"So how did you meet Kenshin?" Misao broke the uneasy silence that had settled.

"He was buying groceries at the supermarket." Kaoru explained.

"That's odd, I wonder what he was doing all the way out here?"

Kaoru shrugged.

"So tell me about you Misao."

"Me? I'm the heiress to the Kunai clan. My grandfather was the last leader but he gave it to my beloved Aoshi. But if anything happens to Aoshi I take control."

"Cool. So how old are you and tell me more about Aoshi."

"I'm 19 and Aoshi's tall, dark, and handsome. I love him more than anything."

"I know that feeling. So does Kenshin know I'm coming?"

"No actually but after I explain my cause he should be angry with me."

She nodded again and more silence settle. It was like this until they reached the city.

Misao pulled into the parking garage of Sano's apartment building. Megumi would know what to do.

"Where are we?" Kaoru questioned as they stepped into the elevator.

"This is Venom turf. We're here to see Megumi, Sano's 2nd in command."

Misao just walked straight into Sano's office where Megumi was bound to be.

Megumi was sitting on the office couch watching T.V.

"Megumi."

"Yes Misao?" Megumi turned towards her. "Who's she."

"This is Kaoru. Kenshin's girlfriend. Some people are after her because of my stupid mouth."

"Well Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi are out at a turf war so I guess you guys could stay here until they get back." Megumi replied.

"Turf War? I thought they were arguing."

"Sano took them out and they're friends again."

Misao shrugged and motioned for Kaoru to take a seat next to Megumi.

"I'm going out for food you guys want anything?" Misao offered.

"Something Italian!" Megumi exclaimed.

"I'll have the same." Kaoru said.

"Ok, I'll be back in a little."

Sano was driving while Aoshi and Kenshin sat bored.

"I can't believe we didn't get a good fight. Those cowards." Aoshi complained.

"Well at least we got to keep our turf." Kenshin said positively.

"I wonder what's for dinner." Sano said randomly.

Back at the apartment. Misao had come back with dinner.

"I brought you guys fettuccini, is that alright?"

"Yeah." Megumi called.

"I got to big orders of spaghetti and lasagna for the guys."

"They'll love that." Megumi replied.

Sano and the other two got out of the car and headed up to his apartment.

Sano opened the door revealing all three women eating at the table.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said in confusion.

"Kenshin!" She ran up and hugged him.

"The Amzu clan and probably others were after her so I decided it'd be better if she was here." Misao explained.

"So this is the girl huh?" Sano analyzed her for a moment. "Jou-chan with be a good name for you."

"Well at least I'm not a rooster head." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, it's not like you're a weasel or anything." He directed that towards Misao.

"He calls me fox if it makes you feel any better." Megumi said nonchalantly.

"Well Kaoru, these are my friends. Megumi, Misao, Sano, and Aoshi." He whispered.

"I'm glad I'm with you Kenshin."

"Yeah, yeah, enough of that mushy stuff, let's eat!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think this was the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm so excited! The next chapter's going to be so fun. I get to be mean to my favorite character, which I don't want to do but it'll add to the story. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3!!!! I had some trouble writing this chapter. So many decisions. Oh well, obviously I got them worked out. These next couple chaps are going to be mainly about Aosh and Misao and then I'm going to switch to Kenshin and Kaoru again. Eventually I'll probably end up messing around with Sano and Megumi's lives. Disclaimer: Yeah, last time I checked I didn't own Rurouni Kenshin, and guess what, I still don't!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets**

Chapter 3

"I'm here to see your leader, Aoshi." A woman with long black hair said to one of the Kunai gang members.  
"What business would you have with our leader?" The man chuckled.  
"I want to be apart of the fun." She smiled.  
"I think we might be able to arrange something."  
Aoshi sat patiently in his apartment for something to come up.  
"Lord Aoshi there's a woman here to see you."  
"Send her in."  
As she walked in Aoshi looked her over. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a VERY short skirt and a tight black tank-top. She took a seat bringing Aoshi back to earth.  
"Aoshi, I'd like to be a member of your 'clan'."  
Aoshi thought about it for a moment. Most members had to earn their way in, but he could make an exception.  
"Ok."  
"What? You mean that's it?"  
"Yes. What's your name?"  
"Angel. Now if that's all I'll be leaving."  
She walked right out.  
Misao came in just after her.  
"Who was that?"  
"Our newest addition."  
"Oh. Anyways, our room is being repainted tomorrow so we need to take our stuff out." Misao reminded.  
"Ok."  
They had all there belongings moved into the basement for the night and Misao went over to Megumi's while Aoshi went out.  
The Kunai members were having somewhat of a party for the new member and Aoshi just had to show up.  
"I'm glad you could make it." She said sitting down on his lap.  
"Yes, I mean what kind of leader would I be if I didn't care about my clan members?"  
"I see." She smiled.  
She called over someone to bring Aoshi a drink.  
It was good past midnight when most of the people passed out. Aoshi and Angel were still conscience though.  
"So Aoshi am I worth your time?"  
"Defiantly."  
She crashed her lips into his which led into a more passionate kiss.  
"You're her. My new partner. My lover."  
They both passes out not long after.  
Misao was awoken the next morning by Megumi.  
"One of Aoshi's men came by and said that he needs to speak with you."  
Slowly but surely, Misao got ready and headed to Aoshi's office.  
Misao got an eerie feeling apon walking in the room. The woman she'd seen yesterday was standing beside Aoshi.  
"Misao, I think you should get your own apartment. I'll have some of my men move it in for you."  
"Aoshi…"  
He held up his hand to silence her.  
"My grandfather so willingly gave you this title as long as you promised to treat me with love and kindness and this is how you respect his wishes?"  
Silence. She turned and walked out.  
Some of Aoshi's men directed her to her new room and they brought in some of her stuff.  
After they were gone she sat on the sofa and collected her thoughts.  
Suddenly she felt a sick feeling bubble up inside of her.  
She went into the kitchen and threw up in the sink.  
That was odd she hadn't felt sick at all recently.  
Shrugging she decided to go visit Megumi just in case.  
"You say you just threw up. You haven't been feeling sick at all?"  
"No. It was just sudden."  
"You don't have a fever." Then Megumi thought of something. "When was the last time you had your period?"  
"About a month and a half ago."  
"Have you slept with anyone recently?"  
"Aoshi."  
"Come on. We're going to the store."  
"I'm not pregnant Megumi. I probably just caught something."  
Megumi purchased an EPT and sent Misao into the bathroom.  
Misao came out and they waited ten minutes.  
It read pregnant.  
"No, that must be wrong. There's no way that's I'm pregnant."  
"You can't hide the truth. You're carrying Aoshi's child."  
"Megumi, you can't tell anyone. Aoshi just kicked me out of his apartment today. Promise me."  
"Ok, I promise."  
Misao went back to her apartment with some vitamins Megumi had prescribed.  
She sighed. This was probably one of the worst days of her life. She was pregnant with Aoshi's baby, but he was somehow upset or angry with her. She didn't know the reason why she was kicked out but she assumed it had something to do with that girl.  
Megumi lay in bed that night with a troubled mind.  
"What's wrong with you fox?" Sano said taking his spot beside her.  
"I don't understand how all these couples are getting pregnant and they don't try to get married. I mean when you got me pregnant we got married like a week after we found out."  
"Yeah and we ended up losing it." Sano chuckled.  
"What's so funny?"  
"We're the only two who did the right thing when we screwed up and we ended up losing the one thing that brought us together. So basically we got married for absolutely no reason."  
"Is love not enough?"  
"Was it love then or just stupid hormones?"  
"Mainly the hormones." She laughed.  
"But that's our little secret." He kissed her forehead and shut his eyes.  
The next day was Wednesday and the weekly meeting was called to order.  
It was held at Aoshi's as usual. Angel was with him.  
Misao sat patiently on the other side of the room for the others to arrive. Her stomach felt squeamish to say the least. Aoshi had his head on Angel's lap as Misao had weeks before.  
"Oh Aoshi, you look so handsome today. I could just…"  
That made Misao's stomach flip.  
Megumi and Sano made there entrance at that time.  
"So Aoshi, this is the new girl they've all been talking about." Sano said awkwardly.  
"This is Angel." He introduced.  
Kenshin and Kaoru joined the meeting just moments after.  
Kaoru was confused, Kenshin had said that Aoshi was very close to Misao and that they were always so close, but here he was with another woman.  
"Well, the meeting is open. Misao? Anything to say?"  
"Well."  
Her stomach couldn't take it any more. She ran to the trash can and emptied it.  
Aoshi sat up in worry.  
"She's fine. Continue the meeting." Megumi said.  
Aoshi laid back down.  
All eyes were on Megumi.  
"I said she was fine. Continue."  
"Sano." Kenshin said.  
"Uhh, yeah. There was a gun battle with two causalities."  
Kenshin nodded.  
"Megumi anything to add?"  
She shook her head.  
"Anything Aoshi?"  
"Nothing."  
Misao came back and took her seat.  
"Misao?" Aoshi gave her a quizzical look.  
She kept silent.  
"Angel and I have to go."  
They walked out.  
"What happened?" Sano asked.  
Megumi looked at Misao.  
"I'm pregnant." Misao replied.  
Everyone was shocked.  
"Aoshi's?" Kenshin asked.  
She nodded.  
"That moron! I can't believe he'd do that!" Sano fumed.  
"Please, don't tell Aoshi. I just want him to be happy and if that means we have to be apart, so be it."  
They all nodded.  
"Don't worry Misao. We'll experience pregnancy together." Kaoru smiled.  
Misao smiled too. Kaoru was so kind.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It pained me to write this but stories need conflicts, which this one has a few of. Aoshi will get what he deserves though. Muhaha! Well thanks for reading and please review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I think this is the last chap that revolves around Aoshi and Misao. I might add a tiny bit in the next chap but who knows? Finally karma comes back for Aoshi!!!!

Discalimer: For the fourth time now I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets**

Chapter 4

Weeks went by and by this time Misao was about three months pregnant. You could only slightly see her swelling stomach. Aoshi and his little 'addition' were completely oblivious.

"Misao, I think you need to loose a little weight." Aoshi said one day.

"I mean if you ever want a man like mine." Angel sneered.

Misao just smiled. She hated her.

But then came the one thing that no one expected.

It was the day of the meeting and everyone was sitting around and eating when one of the Kunai men came in.

"Lord Aoshi, it's Angel! She's been captured. The Okawa gang has her and wants you to come down to the abandon warehouse on the corner of Prospect."

Aoshi shot up and left without a single word to anyone.

"I hope they kill her." Sano muttered.

"You should never wish death on anyone. That's what grandpa used to say."

Misao stated.

Sano shrugged. He really hated her. Ever since Aoshi met her he had started acting different. He always brought her along to everything and always asked her opinion. He just couldn't shut up about her.

After lunch Misao went back to her apartment to watch some T.V.

It was about 11pm when Misao got the phone call.

"Misao, it turns out Angel was part of the Okawa gang and they planned an ambush. Many of our men died and Lord Aoshi is in the hospital."

"Thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can."

One problem. She didn't have a car. She grabbed the phone and called Megumi.

Kenshin and Kaoru had been at Sano's so the whole gang was going to the hospital.

Sano dropped Misao off at the front door while he found a place to park.

Misao found some of the Kunai members in the lobby.

"Third floor, room 519."

She got in the elevator and went up.

Aoshi and two of Aoshi's most faithful men, Jack and Stone, were in the only ones in the room.

"Lady Misao." Jack said.

She turned to face him.

"Aoshi let down his duty. He trusted a woman without looking into her background, put many of our men in critical condition, left others dead, and hurt you. In a letter left from your grandfather it states that if the leader, Aoshi, does something blindly and puts his own men in danger that the heiress, you, get to decide who's in rule." He explained.

"Stone, Jack, could you excuse us."

The two walked out as ordered.

"Aoshi."

"I know, I really messed up and I'm sorry."

She looked over his helpless figure.

His eyes were bruised, his lips were cut, he had multiple wounds up and down his arm, and who knew what he had hiding under his hospital robes.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Aoshi. I'm not sure if I can restore your title. I have to listen to the voice of reason." She whispered.

He nodded.

That's when the others came in.

"You idiot! How in the hell could you manage to screw up that bad!?" Sano yelled.

"Sano there's no need to scream." Megumi pulled him to the side.

"Aoshi, you realize this won't go without punishment." Kenshin informed.

"Lord Kenshin, his title is in danger." Stone spoke up.

Kenshin nodded.

"Misao, I leave this up to you. But I will add something on there too. What he does affects the rest of us."

Misao left the room. She had a decision to make and she planned to make the right one.

She came to visit Aoshi almost every day. She spoke with him, he said nothing, and she left. That's how it was most of the time.

Finally he was released from the hospital on a Wednesday, without Misao's knowledge.

Aoshi walked in during the middle of the weekly meeting.

"Aoshi, why didn't you tell me you were out of the hospital, I would have picked you up."

"I don't need your help Misao."

"Ok. Well if you don't mind I think I'm going to go home now."

Misao stormed off. Aoshi was angry at the one person who could totally change his role in the gang.

Aoshi took a seat and was completely silent.

"Wow Aoshi, for your title to be in the palm of her hand you sure do treat her like a petty servant." Megumi said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Should I be worried?"

"I would be if I slept with her, kicked her out of my apartment for someone who brought down her clan, broke her heart, killed a lot of her clan, and to top it all off got her pregnant." Megumi snapped.

"Pregnant? Misao's not pregnant. She would have told me."

"She wanted you to be happy." Kaoru murmured.

Kenshin simply nodded.

Aoshi left in a hurry.

"You don't think he'll hurt her do you?" Kaoru questioned.

"No, they just need time to talk." Kenshin assured her.

Aoshi broke Misao's door down to get in.

"You could have knocked."

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Who told you that?"

"Answer me Misao."

"I didn't want to get in the way of your life. You really liked Angel. Besides you don't need my burden."

"It's my child too, Misao. Do you think I wouldn't want to be apart of its life?!"

"You never once mentioned marriage or children to me ever."

"That's because you're just a child."

"Oh so it's ok to sleep with a child? Face it Aoshi, I'm most definitely not a child."

"Forget it Misao."

He slammed the broken door and left.

"And what about your behavior right now?! I don't believe you've said to me once that you're excited or that you love me!" She shouted after him.

He kept walking, not once turning back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So can anyone guess what Aoshi's going to do? Or who will become the next leader? I have it all planned out, sort of…

Well, I think I put this at the end of all chaps but oh well: Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the later update, had another story I had to update. Kenshin has another problem to face in the chapter, which will make things even more chaotic.

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, and probably never will.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets**

Chapter 5

It was June and Kenshin's birthday was approaching fast. Every year since Hiko had taken him in, they always had a huge party in his honor.

Kenshin made sure Kaoru got a birthday party on the third but it was dainty compared to what was about to be held.

"So Kenshin, what do I get for the man who has it all?" Sano teased.

"Do you have anything that can relieve stress and zone me out of my corrupt world?"

"I was gonna get you something nice but if you want drugs forget it." Sano chuckled.

"What's the change of heart? When I first met you, you tried to give me lots of drugs."

"Well, One, it's not my market anymore, and two you're going to be a father."

"I bet you'd give drugs to Aoshi."

"Hell, that guy needs something to mellow him out."

Kenshin laughed. Sano had a way with words.

"Well I gotta go Sano. I told Kaoru I wouldn't be gone long."

"Man I can't believe all of this is happening so fast. I mean what's Hiko going to say about Kaoru?"

Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sano, you rember my 16th birthday party? When I introduced you to that girl?"

"Oh shit man! What are we supposed to do about that?! Hiko's going to be furious!"

"I know, maybe I should just tell him straight forward. I'll announce it to everyone at my party."

"If you think that's the best way to go then go for it."

"I'll sleep on it. See ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

Hiko was in the middle of dinner when Tomoe walked in.

"Good evening Uncle Hiko."

Hiko wasn't really her uncle but that was Tomoe's nickname for him.

"Good evening to you too child. Are you excited to see Kenshin again?"

"Very much so. It's a shame I only get to see him once a year."

"You'll be seeing each other a lot more very soon."

Tomoe smiled. That's exactly what she wanted.

Kenshin was really worried now, his party was just days away and he had to make sure Kaoru didn't find out about Tomoe. He hated being, well hated. If things went wrong he'd end up in Aoshi's position. Worse than Aoshi's position.

Sano was down at the airport making sure everything was in check when he ran into someone unexpected.

"Sanosuke!" Hiko called.

"_Oh shit."_

"Yes hello Sanosuke." Tomoe smiled.

"Hiko, Tomoe, how are you?"

"Very well. We've come to surprise Kenshin."

"_Not good! Not good!"_

"Could you take us to him?" Tomoe's eyes gleamed.

"Uhh, please, allow me to take you guys to dinner first." Sano tried to buy some time.

"Dinner sounds nice Sano, thank you." Tomoe accepted.

With a sigh Hiko agreed.

They picked out a little Italian restaurant on the side of time. (A/N: I'm Italian, sorry.)

"Excuse me for a moment." Sano headed towards the bathroom.

He quickly dialed Kenshin's number.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Kenshin, Hiko and Tomoe decided to pay you a surprised visit."

"What, you mean they're here?"

"Yeah, I'm having dinner with them to stall. Get Kaoru to my place. Megumi will work things out."

"Ok, talk to you later."

Sano headed back to the table.

"Kaoru, please stay here with Megumi, I need to work some things out." Kenshin explained.

"What's going on Kenshin?"

"Don't worry babe, I'll see you soon."

He kissed her and left.

After they finished eating, Sano drove them to Kenshin's.

Kenshin was waiting out in the parking lot when Sano arrived.

"Kenshin!" Tomoe cried and hugged him.

"Hello, Tomoe." He rubbed her back in comfort.

Finally she pulled away.

"Master Hiko, how are you?"

"Doing quite fine actually. I'd like to speak with you about your engagement to Ms. Tomoe. But that should be saved until later, I mean we've had a long trip."

"Yes, Sano let's show them to their rooms."

After they were all settled in Kenshin and Sano hit the bar.

"I'm so screwed." Kenshin announced as he downed a shot.

"You know, from the outside everyone wants to have your position as leader, but personally, my life and position are a hell of a lot better than yours."

"I'll drink to that."

Kenshin and Sano didn't get home until about 3am.

Sano tried to enter the bedroom without disturbing his angelic wife.

"Sano what have I told you about going out all night and drinking!?"

Megumi fumed.

Screw angelic, she was just plain naggy.

"It was an emergency!"

"Well you know what, there was an emergency and now you have to sleep on the couch." She sent him out the door with a pillow and blanket.

He some knowledgeable advice for the young men in the world, never get married.

Kenshin awoke about noon to the bounding on his door. Groggily, he answered. It was Tomoe.

"Kenshin, will you take me out on the town today? I'm sure you know all the best places to find gifts for my relatives."

"Sure Tomoe." He replied kindly, though his head was pounding.

It took all day long and they traveled all over town but sure enough Tomoe found everything she needed. As for Kenshin, he felt exhausted. But his day wasn't yet over, Hiko still wished to speak with him.

Kenshin stopped by Hiko's room right before heading to his own.

"Sit boy."

Kenshin did what he was commanded and sat in the chair adjacent to his Uncle's.

The burning fire in the fireplace caused Kenshin to sweat a little, or was it because he was nervous?

"Tomoe's family and I want this wedding to happen soon."

Kenshin nodded, afraid to tell his little secret.

"So we've decided, it'll take place a day after your birthday party."

Kenshin's jaw dropped. Should he say something now or later?

His fear got the best of him so he nodded. Hiko could kill him when they were alone, at his party Sano could protect him, or well, Megumi could protect him! Maybe. (A/N: Oh the power of a woman! Hiko would never hit a lady.)

"You're dismissed."

Kenshin sluggishly walked down the hall, he wished that he and Kaoru could live together in peace, but life wasn't that easy. He hadn't talked to Kaoru all day, he was positive that would brighten his day.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Hey Kaoru."

"Kenshin! I've been meaning to speak with you. I want to take you out

shopping for your birthday. You can pick out anything you want."

"Surprise me Kaoru."

"Surprise you? Easier said then done."

"You've given me the best gifts of all already, so you really don't have to

get me anything at all."

"Kenshin, you can tell me no all you want, but I'm going to get you the best gift ever."

"Ok, well I should let you get back to sleeping."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

He smiled, she was defiantly the one he wanted to spend forever with.

The next day, Kenshin and Sano went to check out the party sight, considering the party was the following evening.

"Sano, I'm getting married the day after my party."

"What?! Don't make that mistake Kenshin, I mean I understand you love Kaoru but-"

"Not to Kaoru, to Tomoe. Which means I have to tell everyone tomorrow. Because I need Kaoru in my life. You know, besides the fact she's carrying the Crimson heir."

"Well, I'll have the video camera."

Kenshin jabbed Sano in the side.

"What?! It'll be a great thing to show the kid when he's older. We can even have a few laughs about it."

"Whatever."

Tomorrow was going to be the worst day of his life. He knew that one way or another he was going to get either beat of slapped. All he had to do was wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Poor, poor, Kenshin. He's going to run into some problems at his party. Oh and Aoshi and Misao will be in the next chapter, maybe. I'm pretty sure they will be.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Party time!!! Speaking of parties, my sister's b-day's today. Well, not much I can think to say so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Though I would love to, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets**

Chapter 6

The party was that night. Maybe there was a slim chance that Hiko and Tomoe's family would call off the wedding. Oh, if only life was that easy.

The hours flew by and it was finally 7pm.

Kenshin made Sano come with him when he entered. Truthfully, he was terrified.

It was loud and crowded. "Come on Kenshin you have to got find Hiko and Tomoe." Sano said.

"Can we maybe wait a little while? I don't want to ruin the party yet."

"If you say so."

Sano had cameras installed without Kenshin's knowledge, that way Kenshin wouldn't know a tape ever existed.

Meanwhile, Aoshi felt like getting really drunk. His life was so screwed up, he just didn't care.

Misao came up and took a seat beside him.

"I've been thinking about your position Aoshi."

"Bartender, I want your strongest."

"Come on Aoshi. You did a great job as our leader for a long time, and the guys really like you. So I kinda decided you can be leader again."

"Why are you doing this? I don't deserve your pity, I hurt you Misao and I promised your grandfather that I would never hurt you."

"Aoshi, do you want to be apart of our child's life? Do you love me?"

"Yes Misao. But…"

"I'm willing to forgive you so just say yes. I want you too Aoshi."

Aoshi smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head.

Finally fate stepped into Kenshin's life.

Kaoru and Tomoe came to him at the same time.

"Hi Kenshin!" They said in unison.

"Hi, you are?" Tomoe asked.

Kenshin froze, what could he do?

"I'm Kaoru, Kenshin's girlfriend."

"No, that's impossible, it was decided years ago that Kenshin would marry me."

They both turned to Kenshin.

"Kaoru, Tomoe…"

Kaoru's eyes watered, she slapped him hard across his left cheek and stormed off.

Tomoe had the exact same reaction, except she slapped him across the right cheek.

Sano, who was across the room with Megumi, noticed the scene and rushed over.

"Kenshin are you alright?"

His cheeks were radiating bright red.

"Shit, if women can do that to you imagine Hiko's reaction when he finds out you knock up a girl other than Tomoe."

Unfortunately, Sano decided to say that right when Hiko appeared.

"WHAT!" Hiko yelled.

Kenshin's face turned deathly pale.

"Umm, Kenshin, you're on your own now." Sano scurried off.

"Listen, Master Hiko, it was all an accident, but I really like this girl…"

Kenshin was backed up against a wall and all eyes were on them.

Hiko's fist made a nice indention in the wall beside Kenshin's head.

"Master Hiko, I don't just like this girl, I really love her."

That's when Hiko went ballistic.

Kenshin being half of Hiko's size, if not less, couldn't fight back. And considering Hiko was above Kenshin's status, no one jumped in to defend him. Megumi probably would have, but Kenshin was the one sleeping around when he knew he had a fiancée.

After Hiko finished his beating, Kenshin was almost unrecognizable. His entire body was badly bruised and he was bleeding.

"Party's Over!" Hiko stormed out.

Sano and Megumi were the only ones who stayed, considering Kaoru had stormed out earlier and Aoshi and Misao had vanished.

"I'm so sorry Kenshin, my big mouth got you into serious trouble."

"It's not your fault Sano, I should have been honest with everyone."

"Now you're battered, bruised, and dateless." Megumi managed to smile.

Kenshin probably would have said something if he hadn't been so beaten up.

"Where did Kaoru go anyways?"

Megumi and Sano both shrugged.

"I really screwed up."

"You can say that again." Megumi muttered.

Kenshin held a bag of ice over his pounding head. Without warning, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he awoke in his bed, how he got there, that was a mystery.

His entire body ached.

The first thing Kenshin had to do was find out a way to win Kaoru back.

He had an idea, but the chance she'd go along was uncertain.

His he'd have to track her down, but that wouldn't be hard, considering Kaoru wouldn't wander around alone without a cell phone.

Getting up, he prayed she'd go along with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Next chap, Kenshin puts his plan into action. I'll also explain Tomoe's importance. Well, Aoshi and Misao are back together, that was probably the only happy moment in the entire chapter. Well anyways, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Last chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets**

Chapter 7

Kaoru was staying at a hotel near the lake. Nervously, Kenshin headed down there.

She was outside watching the waves when he arrived.

"Oh my god, Kenshin what happened?" (A/N: she may be angry at him but she still loves him.)

"Never mind that Kaoru. Will you marry me?"

Kaoru was surprised by his forwardness. "Why, so you can go get another girl pregnant?"

"Kaoru, listen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before hand. Tomoe was the woman I was arranged to marry, I never once loved her, at least not as much as I love you."

She was silent.

"Master Hiko had always dreamed of spreading the gang's power all over the country and Tomoe's family had the power to do it. But there was one condition, I had to marry their daughter. At first I didn't care, but that was before I met you."

Kaoru's eyes were watery.

"I don't know Kenshin."

"Kaoru please. I just got beaten for you. I don't care if I'm stripped of my title and I don't care if Master Hiko hates me. As long as I have you I'll have all that I'll ever need and more." (A/N: Wow, I hope one day I meet a guy that will say that to me, hopefully under different circumstances.)

"Kenshin, how could I say no? Just promise me no more secrets."

"I'll try." (A/N: Ummm, fair enough I guess.)

And that was it. All the little pieces had been put back together. Sano and Megumi's secret was still a secret. (A/N: For now, they are obviously better secret keepers, which is a surprise if you think about this couple.) Aoshi and Misao were back to there old selves, and Kenshin and Kaoru were as close as ever.

Months past and Kaoru gave birth to a boy on November 9th, his name was Kenji.

After Kenji, in January Misao had a little girl named Aya. What lay ahead of these two was unknown and terrifying to question.

Oh, and Aoshi got his punishment, or well he would have. Aoshi didn't take to kindly to his punishment, and the worst happened. The brother gangs crumbled. There was a big blow out argument, Aoshi headed to the west, Kenshin to the east, and Sano stayed where he was, in the middle, neutral. They never spoke again, or at least not for a good sum of years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The End. Wow, I really turned Aoshi evil in this fic, oh well he is evil in part of the series. Well anyways, what I'm going to do is write a preview of the sequel and prequel after this note and I'll let you guys decide which one you want or both. Well, thanks everyone for all the reviews, you're awesome!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prequel

The streets were cold and dark compared to the ones out west. Shadows waited around every corner.

"Hey kid over here."

Kenshin's heartbeat fastened.

The voice came from a tall street thug with dark brown hair.

"For a small fee you can some."

In his hand was a small bag. It was too dark to tell what it was.

Another shadow fell across the ground.

"Sagara, leave the poor kid alone." A colder voice spoke.

"Shinomori."

Kenshin slowly stepped to the side and made a quick escape.

The next day he would meet with his guardian, Hiko Seijuro.

---------------------------

Kenshin sheepishly sat in a wooden desk chair. Hiko was circling him like a hungry wolf. No matter how you looked at him he was still just an ordinary 15 year old, with long red hair and violet eyes, ok maybe he was a little different.

"Sure, you could be my successor. With a little work you could do just fine."

He smiled making Kenshin a little more relaxed.

Then the big oak doors swung open.

An elderly man with three others walked in. Two were from the alley from the previous night.

"What's the problem Okina?" Hiko asked the elderly man.

"This boy. He's coming around selling dope to my men, I don't care if he does it but when they smoke it in my hideout it affects my and my Misao's health."

So that was what the Sagara kid had offered him. He assumed the other guy must have been Shinomori.

"Thank you Okina, I'll deal with him."

Kenshin caught Okina's eye.

"The new heir?"

Hiko nodded.

Sagara let out a laugh.

"That puny kid? The future leader of the Crimson clan?"

"Show some respect Sano. Aoshi Shinomori." Aoshi stuck out his hand to Kenshin.

"Kenshin Himura."

"Don't worry about Sanosuke, he's usually a good guy, when he's stoned anyway."

Kenshin chuckled.

"Aoshi!" Okina called.

With a wave, Aoshi took his leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sequel

Sano tossed the news paper to Megumi, life had really settled down for them. They had twins, one boy and one girl, at the age 12. The boy's name was Zanza and the girl was Yuki.

In the depts. of the paper there was an article about a gang out east.

"Sano listen to this, young Kenji Himura of the Crimson clan has been charged with rape, theft, and destruction of property. His trial will be on the 17th of May." She flipped a few pages to the main story. Kenji is said to be a 'playa' and considered the most handsome man in the east."

Sano rolled his eyes. "Sounds like Kenshin and Kaoru are too kind on their kid."

Megumi nodded and turned the page. On the next page there was another article relating to a former brother gang.

"Aya Shinomori is only 16 but will this year be graduating college. When asked about education she said "I've just always been interested in learning ever since I was really young." Not only is this girl intelligent but kind hearted as well. "She'd give you the shirt off her back." says former classmate Amy Shrine."

"Weird." Sano replied.

"Hey Sano, let's do it."

He groaned, what kind of mess was she planning?

"Kenji needs a serious attitude readjustment and I think she's the one to do it. I mean come on, Kenji's not going to jail, the Crimson clan won't let that happen."

"Ok, whatever."

---------------------------

Weeks passed and Kenji was proven not guilty. Megumi put her plan into action.

"Hello, Kaoru?"

"Megumi? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I heard about your son."

"Oh, yeah. I don't know what happened, he's just so rebellious."

"I was actually wondering if he could maybe, come stay with us for awhile?"

"Sure, I mean if you think that will help."

"Yeah, I have some plans."

"Ok so when do you want him?"

"Can you get him here around the 30th?"

"Yeah sure, I don't know how he'll take to it but he'll probably be happy to leave here." Kaoru chuckled.

"Ok well I'm looking forward to it. Bye."

"Bye."

One task down, now it was time to call the Shinomori family.

"Hello?"

At first Megumi didn't recognize the feminine voice, because it was most defiantly not Misao.

"Hi, may I ask who I'm speaking with?"

"Aya."

"Oh Aya, may I speak with your mother?"

"Sure."

After a brief moment Misao was on the phone.

"Hello."

"Misao, it's Megumi."

"Megumi! Hi!"

"I read about your brilliant daughter."

"All the way out there? Wow, she'll be pleased."

"I was actually wondering if maybe she could come stay out here with me and Sano for awhile."

"Sure, I'll check and see if she wants to go."

After another brief silence Misao was back.

"She's love to, when she we send her?"

"I'd like her here around the 30th." 

"Go it. She'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

With a sigh Megumi waited.

---------------------------

Aya sat patiently by the west wing of the air port where Megumi had agreed to pick her up. Her ebony hair was a little past her shoulders and pushed back with a light blue head band. (A/N: No I don't mean one of those athletic ones.) Her sundress went to about an inch above her knee and was light blue to match her hair piece. On her feet was a simple pair of blue flip-flops. Simple yet elegant.

On the other side of the building Sano was picking up Kenji, who was late.

Eventually the red head showed up. He had his hair tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing sunglasses. His attire consisted of a simple white tank top and navy blue gym shorts.

He slid into the passenger seat.

"Hello Kenji." Sano almost groaned.

"Hey, so you're like a friend of my parents right?"

"Yeah. So just out of curiosity, did you really commit all those crimes?"

"Well yes and no. I did steal that car, that girl came on to me, and I did run the car into the side of that house."

"You don't know me very well and you're trusting me with this information?"

Kenji shrugged.

"Well I guess I should inform you that we're going to have another guest with us. A girl."

Kenji jumped at that. (A/N: Did I mention he was a playa?)

"I'm fine with girls. How old?"

Sano was scared for his daughter's safety.

"About your age."

Kenji smiled, there were many girls that didn't want him.

---------------------------

Megumi finally got around to picking up Aya.

She didn't look at all like she'd thought. She'd expected a petite little girl like Misao, but this girl was actually on the tall side and very curvy.

"Hello Megumi, I'd like to thank you for inviting me." She smiled.

"No problem, I'd like to tell you that you won't be the only one staying with us. We invited a boy about your age to stay with us too. Plus I have to twelve year olds."

"Oh that's fine, I have a 12 year old brother."

Megumi liked this girl, she was kind and polite.

---------------------------

Kenji stared wide eyed at the girl.

Her icy blue eyes were innocent and beautiful.

"My, my, how beautiful." Kenji took her hand in his and gave it a kiss.

Aya saw right through him.

"Thank you. Mr.?"

"Kenji Himura, and you my love?"

"Aya Shinomori, and please don't call me your love."

Megumi and Sano stood back and observed, she hadn't known it would work out so well.

Kenji snaked his arm around her waist. Slowly he inched his hand towards her butt and gave it a playful squeeze.

"Umm, Kenji, I don't know how the girls in your hometown act but I would greatly appreciate it if you removed your hand."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Listen Kenji, I'll tolerate you for so long but if you push it too far, you're going to regret it."

Megumi smiled, this was perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review!


End file.
